


ishimaru says no to drugs the MOIVE

by gardengnosdick



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosdick/pseuds/gardengnosdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wwhy did i write this. why did i write this. #italiano</p>
            </blockquote>





	ishimaru says no to drugs the MOIVE

ne day.....in a smal home, leon was hanging out with his bro ishimaru, except ishimaru didnt really think that they were bros, loen kind of just invitd him to his house and was like 'hey dude do you wanna play some games', then ishimaru replied..."bro...you KNOW i do", 

so then, leon decided it would be cool to get some drugs, because playing game swhile high is cool. leon whispere in ishimaru's dear "ishimaru do you want to do drugs." ishimaru. was cocked. he had never been offerend to do drugs in his life and he said "no"

leon was like 'hey man, do't you want to hang out with the cool kids, everybody knows that only cool people get to be come world class gamers, you will nevr be cool if you dont do acid with me man, cant you see this, you stupid discarded tampon, cat you fucking see, why do i even call you my friend, why do i even put my self within the same vicinity of you, you are a bloody tampon that some lady didn,t even put inside of her, she just fucking cut her wrists and put her period blood on you throuh her arms, thats how shitty you ar being right now, so shitty that no lady in her right would let you insine of hre brody, doesnt that make you feel like a piece of shit, you shoutl feel like a piece of shit. because you are one, you will never be my fucking friend, ever.'

ishimaru sdtatred to cry, and said "just give me the fuckign acid, man" leon smiled, because he had always wanted to get high with another man, another man in his embrac,e leon started crying too, because he was so hap. ishimaru toked up on acid, and he got so high. he was so high that he was hallucinating his bro mondo infront of him, "you stupid shit, you stupid little bitch, why did you get high with somebody who isn"t me, you are the worse bro i have ever had, i have had it up to here with your bulptshit" ishimaru was so stoned. he started crying in his weed dream, he couldn't stopcrying, ishimaru was crying so hard that he couldn't breathe, his longues stinged, and his eyes were burning, leon was watching, leon did acid too and then he turned into an actual weenie. ishimaru started t try to eat him. but he couldnt'. leon wasn't a real weiner. 

 

The world set to sepia, Kiyotaka had awoken from his slumber, he blinked, sleepily. He felt himself at peace..in an eternal zen..There was no longer anything that could harm him, the world around him was radiant, warm. Like nothing he'd ever felt before.


End file.
